La folle nuit de kyani
by Howlsoul
Summary: Kyani est tout sauf une padawan qui obéit strictement au code. Quand les hormones de l'adolescence s'en mêlent, ça finit par déraper. Attention : contenu explicite !


**Une nuit de folie pour Kyani Tiffin**

Kyani était encore tout étourdie par la vitesse des événements. Une rougeur teinta ses joues tandis qu'elle se demandait, pour la énième fois, ce que penserait son maître d'elle s'il venait à la surprendre en cet instant. Mais à nouveau, Marek attrapa ses lèvres entrouvertes avec les siennes, l'emmenant dans un baiser enflammé qui l'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la douce torpeur qui l'enveloppait. D'une main, elle resserra sa prise sur la pauvre couverture qui dissimulait encore sa nudité. De l'autre elle tenta de le repousser, mais son geste manquait à la fois de force et de conviction.

- Attends, réussi-t-elle à haleter au moment où sa bouche se sépara de la sienne.

Le jeune humain se laissa repousser l'air interrogateur, son regard brûlant de désir contenu à grand peine pour la cathare assise dans son lit.

Elle pensait essayer de le dissuader, de lui dire qu'elle était encore une padawan, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant, ses propres mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et une petite voix à l'intérieur de son esprit manifesta son désaccord. Son corps tout entier réclamait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner, toujours d'après cette même petite voix. Son regard reflétant la jungle verdoyante de son monde natal était perdu dans les abysses des pupilles bleues de Marek et elle eut l'impression qu'à travers la force, le feu qui brulait en lui pour elle vint encore attiser le sien. Sans un mot, ce simple échange visuel la fit définitivement basculer et tous deux comprirent instinctivement qu'ils étaient prêts.

Marek s'avança, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune cathare, puis lui attrapa la taille avec une main, glissant l'autre derrière sa tête pour recommencer à l'embrasser avec passion. Kiany tenait toujours fermement sa couverture mais lui rendait désormais son baiser, se sentant perdre pied de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Elle laissa finalement tomber son bout de tissus et fit passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, s'agrippant à ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Avec douceur, il descendit sa main de derrière sa tête pour lui caresser le dos. Il accompagna ensuite sa descente vers le lit et l'y déposa tendrement, se retrouvant ainsi allongé sur elle. De ses mains, il entreprit de parcourir son corps maintenant offert. Elle gardait ses bras autour de son cou, exigeante sur la longueur du baiser, mais eut un hoquet lorsque ses mains froides s'égarèrent sur ses seins.

Marek retira ses mains et l'interrogea du regard, visiblement inquiet à l'idée d'avoir commis une erreur. Kiany le rassura d'un sourire tendre et libéra sa main droite pour saisir la sienne et la ramener sur son sein.

Il lui sourit et commença à masser sa poitrine pendant qu'il s'attaquait à son cou et en mordillait la peau couleur sable. Elle frémit tandis que son esprit s'emballait. Elle se surprit à gémir de plaisir tandis que son souffle se faisait court et que dans son corps s'allumait un brasier tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Il commença à descendre, transformant ses mordillements en tendres baisers.

Elle perdait pieds, elle le sentait et pourtant s'en moquait. Quand le jeune homme la surprit d'un petit coup de langue sur son téton droit, elle émit un petit miaulement mélangé de surprise et de plaisir.

Encouragé par cette réaction, il se mit à lécher puis suçoter alternativement les seins de la cathare qui se cambra sous lui de plaisir, ses mains crispées tenant l'oreiller où reposait sa tête.

Ses mains abandonnèrent sa poitrine. L'une d'elle passa sous elle et se mit à lui effleurer la colonne vertébrale, déclenchant des vagues de frissons le long de son dos et la faisant s'arquer encore plus. L'autre descendit pour venir lui caresser le ventre du bout des doigts. Elle se senti mise à la torture par ces caresses qui s'arrêteraient toujours juste sous son nombril, avant d'atteindre la fine ligne de poils plus sombre menant à sa toison pubienne.

Après une petite minute de ce traitement qui lui sembla néanmoins durer une éternité, la main qui caressait son dos se fit plus intrépide et descendit cette fois pour effleurer ses fesses, lui arrachant un nouveau miaulement de plaisir.

Marek laissa soudain ses seins tranquilles et retira ses mains. Avant de comprendre, elle senti à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue vint réclamer le droit d'entrer. Droit qu'elle lui accorda l'instant d'après en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle, avide de nouveaux contact. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à se tortiller contre lui et senti quelque chose de dur se former entre eux.

Comme tout le monde, elle avait suivis des cours de culture général, impliquant également des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Cependant, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Quand il rompit leur baiser, elle faillit gémir de contrariété malgré son souffle court. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, une tendresse infinie dans le regard.

- Est-ce que tu es d'accords d'aller plus loin ? Lui demanda le jeune homme tout bas.

Ainsi enveloppé dans ses bras, sentant la chaleur de leur deux corps nus irradier à travers leurs peaux, elle saisit néanmoins sa question et fut touchée par ce qu'elle senti dans l'esprit de l'humain. Il lui laissait le choix et ne la forcerait pas à aller plus loin ou à donner plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Cette ultime preuve acheva de la convaincre et elle senti les derniers bastions de ses défenses tomber, emportant toutes ses réserves dans leur chute. Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant amoureusement et dégagea ses jambes de sous lui pour l'en entourer.

Il reprit tendrement ses lèvres et entrepris de s'enfoncer doucement en elle. Kiany se raidit en sentant ce corps étranger la pénétrer avec peine et elle gémit de douleur. Il s'interrompit une fois encore, mais elle prit les devant et se servit de ses bras comme point d'appuis pour l'enfoncer encore plus en elle. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau en sentant quelque chose céder à l'intérieur d'elle et se crispa en fermant les yeux tandis qu'une flèche de douleur la parcourait.

Marek fit de son mieux pour rester immobile au moment où les griffes de la cathare s'enfonçaient brusquement dans son dos, mais il ne put pas contenir un "aïe" de surprise.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un regard contrit.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

- Au moins, ça nous donne à tous les deux une bonne raison de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, railla-t-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit en réponse et retira ses griffes le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait, invoquant la force pour calmer la douleur de son amant et aider son organisme à refermer les plaies. De son côté, il termina de s'enfoncer tendrement en elle. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se détendre et son sourire se fit plus grand, plus comblé. Il crut même discerner un début de ronronnement.

- Je continue ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

- Tu n'as pas intérêts à t'arrêter, répondit-elle sur le même ton, rougissant de son propre commentaire.

Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, lentement, sans la brusquer. Elle perdit son sourire pour recommencer à haleter, avant de commencer à rouler des hanches pour augmenter le rythme. Marek se mit à donner des coups de reins plus fort à ce signal, faisant gémir Kiany de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

La jeune padawan nageait en plein cœur d'un tourbillon de douceur et de plaisir. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à cet humain, allant jusqu'à croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle s'était sentie presque comblée lorsqu'il l'avait pénétrée pour la première fois. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il pouvait faire mieux. Ses va-et-vient allumaient au creux de son ventre un feu dévorant qui la brûlait autant qu'il la réchauffait. Ils ponctuaient leur relation par des petits baisers arrachés lorsqu'il ralentissait un peu.

À travers son lien avec la force, elle senti qu'il s'épuisait vite et décida de prendre les choses en main. Quand il ralentit, il eut la surprise de la voir poser un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en lui adressant un sourire coquin. Roulant sur le côté tout en le tenant fermement contre elle, La cathare le fit basculer sans le laisser ressortir. Quand il se retrouva sur le dos, sa surprise fit place à un regard malicieux.

- On prend des initiatives, jeune fille ?

Elle lui adressa un regard langoureux avant de lui répondre.

- Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

Il eut un regard interloqué puis se mit à glousser.

- Ho non, c'est même conseillé, lui glissa-t-il à son oreille pointue avant de la caresser du bout du nez.

Elle frémit de plaisir et ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour, plus vite et plus fort qu'avant, ne s'arrêtant que pour s'embrasser de temps en temps.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit le feu qui lui brûlait le ventre s'embraser fortement et fut parcourue de frissons brutaux avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à ses draps pour finalement s'abandonner dans le plaisir, son vagin se contractant autour du sexe Marek.

L'instant d'après son partenaire émit un grognement puis s'immobilisa. Elle s'allongea tendrement sur lui et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, beaucoup plus calme celui-là.

Elle le vit rattraper la couverture qu'ils avaient écarté dans leur activité et les en recouvrir. Kiany lui adressa un nouveau sourire de gratitude. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rompre le contact avec son corps pour s'amuser à aller chercher ce bout de tissus. Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et ramena une mèche humide de sueur derrière son oreille.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle en se lovant sur lui.

Et même sans la force, elle savait que c'était vrai.

* * *

_Voilà toute l'histoire, laissez des petits commentaires s'il vous plaît que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Merci ^^_


End file.
